Je t'aime
by katherina77
Summary: OS Elle avait vécue à travers lui alors elle devait le laisser vivre à travers elle.


Elle pleurait. De ces larmes silencieuses, ces larmes qui sur ses joues marquaient son désespoir. Elle n'avait plus peur, plus mal. Dans son regard, seul la lumière destructrice du désespoir subsistait. Elle l'avait tué. Il le lui avait demandé. Pour lui elle s'était sacrifiée. Pour lui elle avait détruit son bonheur, pour lui elle avait tué son bonheur. Mais ça il ne le savait pas, il ne le saurait jamais. Elle pleurait sur son corps, tremblante. Plus rien ne l'atteignait, ni les pleurs des proches des victimes, ni les cris d'agonie de ceux qu'on avait laissé mourir lentement, ni les cris de joie des vainqueurs qui s'y mêlaient. La guerre était finie. Voldemort était mort. Mais ça ne l'intéressait pas. Rien ne la touchait hormis le visage pâle de cet homme, ses cheveux qui retombaient sur ses yeux désormais fermés. Ses yeux qu'elle aimait tant. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu si paisible, serin. Elle laissa son regard s'attarder sur ses lèvres fine et charnues à la fois. Elle ne les avait jamais goûtées. Elle en avait rêvé. Il ne le saurait jamais. Elle ne lui avait pas dit. Elle n'avait pas eu le temps. Elle le regardait laissant ses larmes s'échouer sur sa peau glacée. Il était beau, la mort n'avait rien enlevé à la noblesse de son visage. Hermione effleura les lèvres de l'homme qu'elle avait achevé de ses doigts, cet homme qu'elle avait aimé à travers sa haine, cet homme qu'elle aimait encore et qu'elle aimerait sans doute toujours. Cet homme au travers duquel elle avait vécu…désormais elle ne vivait plus, elle ne vivrait jamais plus. Il n'était plus, elle était morte avec lui.

Elle sentit son cœur se déchirer un peu plus en se remémorant ses derniers instants. _Le dernier combat était arrivé, on allait connaître l'issu de cette guerre qui durait depuis bien trop longtemps. On allait savoir qui du Survivant ou de Voldemort vaincrait. Hermione courrait lançant des sorts à tous ceux qui souhaitaient l'arrêter. Elle devait le voir, elle devait lui dire ce qu'elle n'avait pas eu le courage de lui dire. Elle devait le convaincre de partir. Elle courrait encore avec l'énergie du désespoir lorsqu'elle fut soudainement tirée vers l'arrière. Elle tenta vainement de se débattre mais fut vite arrêtée par sa voix :_

__Granger tu veux bien arrêter de te débattre ! Je te promets que je ne vais pas te tuer ok ?_

_Elle se retourna doucement vers lui cessant de se débattre. Elle se souvint alors de ce qu'elle voulait lui dire mais perdit tout courage en croisant ses yeux gris métalliques, étincelants. Il semblait la sonder. Elle se sentait nue sous son regard. Pour cacher sa gêne elle lui répondit comme lors de leurs confrontations :_

__Et comment suis-je sensée te croire ? Sur parole ? Hein Malefoy ?_

_Son regard ne s'alluma pas de cette flamme qu'il avait habituellement lors de leurs disputes non il était las. Il murmura :_

__je veux juste te demander un service : je n'ai aucune envie de passer ma vie à fuir ni de la passer à Azkaban mais surtout je n'ai aucune envie de croiser mon visage dans le miroir de me rappeler le sang qui a coulé, de me rappeler le pantin que j'ai été de me rappeler le dégoût dans leurs regards, de me rappeler ce qu'ils m'ont obligé à faire ! Je ne voulais pas cette marque. Je l'ai eu maintenant je dois mourir. Je veux que ce soit toi qui le fasses _

__T…tu veux que je te tu ! Je…je ne peux pas…_

__S'il te plait Hermione fais-le ! Je t'ai insulté, je t'ai trainée plus bas que terre je…_

_Elle le coupa ravalant ses larmes, il souffrait, il se dégoutait lui-même et elle le voyait bien il se détruisait de l'intérieur. Elle allait l'aider, elle le lui devait, il n'était pas heureux et son bonheur passait avant le sien :_

__pourquoi…pourquoi moi ?_

_Il planta son regard dans celui de la brune puis souffla :_

__Parce que je ne vois plus de dégoût dans tes yeux depuis longtemps._

_Elle ne put s'empêcher de laisser quelques larmes glisser sur ses joues _

__Tu…tu es sûr murmura-t-elle dans un dernier espoir_

_Il la regarda de ses yeux pleins de détresse et posa une main sur sa joue pour effacer ses larmes_

__J'en suis sûr Hermione_

_Elle hoqueta, inspira puis ne retenant plus ses larmes lança le sort de mort._

Elle revint au présent, et son regard fut attiré par un bout de parchemin dépassant de la robe de Drago, elle le déplia délicatement et lu les quelques mots qui y était inscrit :

« _Hermione, je ne t'ai pas mentit, l'un de nous devait mourir, j'ai choisis de mourir._

_Drago Malefoy »_

Il l'avait sauvé. Elle laissa ses larmes couler, se pencha sur ses lèvres pour y déposer un baiser. Elle devait partir, c'était le moment, elle devait vivre pour lui, son sacrifice ne devait pas rester vain. Elle avait vécue à travers lui alors elle devait le laisser vivre à travers elle.

Elle caressa une dernière fois son visage et juste avant de partir elle murmura:

« Je t'aime »

**END**


End file.
